Witching Hour
by DarkLight-Alchemist
Summary: this is just a paper i wrote, reading about the salem witch hunt. it was for class we had to write a narritive essay..so here it is good copy coming up this is just the rough!


**A Witching Hour**

In history, it is not very often that someone being accused of a being witch is given a hug, a kiss and a welcome to the dark side cookie. Instead, a witch is put on trial. Consider it a testament of will so to speak, for if they succeed then they are prosecuted and if they fail death awaits them.

My feet slipped into the room. My body feeling like a black cat, no one dared get in my path. My eyes filled with excitement for my friend had been teaching me a few new things. As I sat in the desk I could feel their eyes on me. As if it was my prosecution. My hands slipped into my slipknot side pouch and I pulled them out. Colorful cards of black and red, with various pictures on them. The moment the trial members saw the word 'tarot' I knew I was condemned. As the group spilled out of the classroom begging and screaming for holy water, I felt there would soon be a change in the tide.

The Salem witch trials of 1692 Virginia, nineteen men and women, all having been convicted of witchcraft, were carted to Gallows Hill for hanging. Salem high so I deemed the school, was home of the nosey religious trial members. It seems at Salem high anything deemed "pagan" is banished from the school. Such as I felt banishment from the members, my tarot cards went along with me to the teacher's desk. I had tried to explain that my cards were not evil. My friend stood there on my behalf. I was quickly silenced with an "I never want to see them again". Then we were sent back to the griping unforgiving claws of the trial members.

As I tried to reassure that the cards I clutched desperately in my hands were harmless, I was flooded with imprisoning questions. No matter how I answered I was just feeding the flame to my condemning. I stared at the clock hoping the bell would ring soon before I was sent to the gallows. The bell rang and I was free for now. Free for another day.

It did not take long for the news to spread. Just as the accusations spread in Salem. I'm sure even people I didn't know were asking questions about me. My feet slipped into the court room yet again. I gathered all my courage and emotions as I sat in my usual spot in front of my friend. One member approached me.

"So y'all are witches right?"

I felt a roll of my eyes and a groan escapes me. I humored him "of course" I responded. I looked at Danielle as she nodded agreeing with me. She had caught on to my plan. His eyes began to bulge out of his head.

"Yo don't do no voodoo on me" he began to back up "don't turn me into a frog yo!" he said truly frightened of two rather harmless looking girls. I couldn't help but laugh. Up until this point I had never thought of myself as 'evil' or doing 'evil' things. I had never really thought about the misconceptions 

people would have about me. Honestly turning this guy into a frog was the last thing on my mind, But on that thought. If he was a frog, maybe I could donate him to the science department.

Common misconceptions of witchcraft include:

Wiccan symbols, such as the pentagram, are used to conjure up evil spirits and demons. All Wiccans are female. Wiccans ride around on broom sticks. All Wiccans have direct contact with the devil. Satanism is the same as Wicca. All witches are green ugly and have warts. Wiccans use human sacrifices. Witches turn humans into frogs and use spells to trick you into doing 'evil doings'.

As I handed the guy his bandana which had fallen on the ground. He accused me of stealing it for 'sacrificial' purposes. I felt as if I had been thrown into a river. If I floated I was a witch and would be hung. If I drowned then I would be human, and dead.

My friend and I openly wear a Pentagram on our neck. We often receive dirty looks and accusations. The pentagram is possibly one of the most well known yet most confused symbols. The pentagram resembles a human figure with spirit being the most important. It is a symbol of protection, and the points of the enclosed star are symbolic of the four elements. My friend and I today make fun of the trial. We often use misconceptions as fuel against them.

However one would think in a world today we shouldn't have to face the trials of Salem high. If we are truly free of speech and free to learn. Why did I feel as if I was being prosecuted? I believed that they feared what they didn't know. They judged me for what they thought they knew. However the truth is what set me free.

_**O Christian Martyr Who for Truth could die**_ _**when all about thee owned the hideous lie!**_  
_**The world, redeemed from superstition's sway,**_ _**is breathing freer for thy sake today.**_  
--Words written by John Greenleaf Whittier.

Here's to being evil.


End file.
